


Knight in Shining Armor

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [22]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Altman saves you from unwanted advances by a drunk guy, Exhibitionism, F/M, Harassment, In an alleyway because you can't wait to get home lol, No sexual assault, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Puppy dog eyes Altman, Sassy Reader, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Standing Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Phillip Altman, your boyfriend, saves you from a drunk man's unwanted advances and you decide you can't wait to get home to fuck him
Relationships: Phillip Altman/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Knight in Shining Armor

You absentmindedly picked at your nails as your leg bounced in the air, nervous ticks that had stuck with you from childhood to your adult life, as you waited for your boyfriend. 

Phillip Altman was usually on time and you were a bit early, but you could tell the man sitting a few seats down leering at you was about one short sip away from shooting his shot and you didn’t want him to even get the chance to try. 

Unfortunately for you, his liquid courage had settled faster than you’d bargained for and you heard his lips smack obnoxiously and his bar stool screech as he waddled over to you, perching on the seat beside you. 

He smelled of cigarettes, sweat, and cheap liquor - everything you hated. 

“What are you doing here all alone looking like that?” the stranger finally asked, leaning in. 

You continued to look down at your nails but were forced to look at him when he inched closer, his rancid breath assaulting your nose as he pressed on, “Sure looks like you need some company.” 

You gave him a quick glance and a once over, scrunching your nose before wiggling a bit further away in your seat. “I’m fine, thanks.” 

Clearly not one to take a hint, the man went on with his unsolicited advances towards you, “I don’t think you are, beautiful. Now how about we put that pretty mouth to good use.”

You snapped your attention in his direction, face set in a scowl. Ignoring his lewd comment you answered as evenly and coldly as you could, “Like I said, I’m fine. I’m actually waiting for someone.” 

His sparse eyebrows rose up as in surprise before he schooled his face back to one of feigned alcohol-induced confidence, ogling you in a way that made your skin crawl as he crooned, “Finders keepers, I think.” 

“I don’t think so. She’s waiting for me, asshole,” Phillip’s deep voice sounded in your ears, filling you with feelings of comfort and safety. 

You thanked the lucky stars that he had arrived just in time. Especially since you were pretty sure the man before you was close to making a physical move and you hadn’t felt like making the effort to slap somebody tonight. A little voice inside of you whined at the thought that your nice night out was being ruined by this idiot. 

“And who are you?” the drunk had the audacity to ask, making you roll your eyes at his bold and brazen efforts. You had to hand it to him, at least he was disgustingly persistent. 

“I’m her fucking boyfriend,” Altman growled beside you, his warm hand now on your shoulder. 

You swore you saw him puff out his chest a little and you smiled to yourself. He was intimidating enough on his own, all lean hard muscles, dark and handsome, towering in at an impressive 6’3”. 

The man raised his hand with his pointer finger outstretched as if about to argue the point, but you spun on your barstool, hopping off and grabbing Phillip’s hand as you stormed away, leaving the man mid-thought with his hand in the air. 

You were in no mood to continue this man’s game or to see your boyfriend punch somebody who barely knew where they were. And, to be honest, you all of a sudden were finding Phillip’s protective instincts alarmingly attractive, fighting off a full body shiver at the idea of your man fighting somebody for you. Maybe you could turn this night around after all. 

You dragged Altman out to the small alley beside the bar, pushing him against the back wall under the flickering light. He let out a grunt as his back hit the brick, your hands fisting his shirt by his pecs. 

Before you knew what came over you, you brought him down to your lips, devouring his in a searing kiss. Phillip let out a surprised moan before he eased into the kiss, moving his hands to your hips and bringing you flush against his body.

You pulled away for a second, looking him straight in those gorgeous puppy dog eyes as you said, “Phillip Altman, that was one of  _ the _ sexiest things you’ve ever done, and if you don’t fuck me right now I might lose my mind.” 

Phillip’s mouth dropped open in shock before he composed himself, switching you around so you were against the wall now. “ _ Fuck _ , yes, ma’am!” 

“Put your arms around my neck,” he commanded, waiting for you to get a good grip before he hoisted you up, your legs wrapping around his lean waist. 

Phillip pressed you against the wall and kissed you, his big hands kneading your ass as he licked your bottom lip. You opened up instinctively, granting him access and he wasted no time in sucking your tongue into his mouth, rolling his tongue over yours, exploring everything and anything. 

You moaned at the desperation in the kiss, tugging at the hair at the base of his neck as you started grinding against his abdomen. Phillip pulled away, keeping his forehead against yours as you both panted into the space between you, already breathless and eager, flushed with want and desire. 

“Shit, this is so fucking sexy,” he murmured against your lips, giving you another quick peck before he asked you to undo his pants. Your fingers scrambled down to release him from the confines of his jeans, marveling at his impressive size, licking your lips in anticipation.

You moved your underwear to the side and bunched your dress up more around your waist before lining him up with your core, trembling in his arms as he sunk into you, inch by inch. You hissed as you stretched, enveloping him and sucking him in, feeling full as he pressed in to the hilt. 

You laid a hand on your lower abdomen, swearing that you could feel him there. Phillip pulled you out of your thoughts, causing you to gasp as he reared his hips back and then surged forward, the head of his cock hitting your cervix. 

Your head lolled back against the brick wall as he continued to pound into you, your hands clawing for purchase in his hair. 

You whimpered as he took you, listening to his grunts between puffs of breath and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. 

“How are you always so tight? Even after all this time. You were made for me, I swear. No one else can have you,” Phillip babbled, moving you on his cock as he wanted, meeting you thrust for thrust as you rode his dick. 

You craned your neck to look at him again, surprised at the effort it took to move - your limbs feeling heavy as your body shook with pleasure. 

You pulled at Altman’s locks again in an effort to get him to tear his eyes away from his cock sheathing itself in your cunt, wanting to make eye contact with him as he fucked you mercilessly. 

You whispered sweet nothings when you finally found the air to do so, the simple act becoming difficult when he left you so breathless. You looked into his big honeyed eyes as you cooed, “No one compares to you… You’re the only one for me… Sweet boy, always so good to me… Saved me from the big bad man.” 

You could see the way Phillip blushed under your praise, even with the dim lighting of the alleyway. He flashed you a big smile and pressed his forehead against yours again, loving the intimacy even though you were out in the wide open where you could get caught.

“Y-yeah? You like that?” 

“I love it, baby.”

“ _ Ahh _ \- tell me how much,” he asked of you, his words strained as he concentrated on driving himself deeper into you, helping maneuver your body so it bounced up before slamming back down on his waiting cock, knocking the breath out of you. 

He continued driving into you as you hiccupped and moaned around his big cock, “S-so, so much, my sweet boy.” 

“ _ Shit,  _ I’m close. Touch - touch yourself. Make yourself come, squeeze my cock, baby. Make me come. _ I need it _ . I need you.”

You found your bundle of nerves, circling the taut bud as you chased your release. Your climax quickly washed over you in powerful waves as you spasmed around his dick, pulling his own orgasm from him, earning a shudder from Phillip as he groaned out, “That’s it… That’s it, baby. Milk my cock.” 

He rolled his hips into you a few more times, working you both through your orgasms, his head now resting on your shoulder as he moaned at the way your cunt tried to keep him in. “This perfect greedy pussy - always so eager for more, even when you just came.” 

You laughed, running your hands through his now sweaty hair, planting a kiss on his temple. Phillip let you down gently, your back sliding against the wall as he slipped out of you. You both adjusted yourselves and tried to not look as fucked out and blissed out as you were. 

When you were done, Altman grabbed your hand in his, bringing your knuckles up to his plush lips to kiss them, one by one, before grinning wolfishly at you. “Ready to go home for round two?”

You bit your lip as you nodded, knowing he hadn’t lied when he said you were always eager for more. I mean who wouldn’t be, with a knight in shining armor like that? 

  
  



End file.
